Some types of conventional still cameras or video cameras have the function of combining an image picked-up thereby with other images, and displaying a resulting composite image.
For instance, such a camera now in practical use outputs a composite image formed by combining a picked-up scene image with an animation image of a flower or a popular character prepared at a fixed or desired position in a pickup frame.
An image picked up by a digital camera can be displayed on a display screen of a personal computer, combined with a different image and edited. In this case, the different image, for example, can be selectively cut out from another picture file and pasted at a desired position in a picked-up image.
However, the problem with such a conventional image processing apparatus is that a prepared image is simply combined at a fixed or desired position with a picked-up scene image and then outputted, and therefore the composite picture excluding the picked-up image tends to be always flat and tiresome.